Les Marionnettistes
by Math'L
Summary: Poudlard était un cliché. Une école bon chic, bon genre, avec surtout des enfants de riches et quelques enfants de classe moyenne, pour faire croire à une équité sociale et au mérite. Ils étaient tous des clichés. Des figures types. Des filles et des garçons comme il y en avait eu des dizaines à Poudlard. Les marionnettes d'aujourd'hui seraient les marionnettistes de demain. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. **

**Note :**** Bonjouuuuuuuuur ! **

**Ceci traîne dans mon PC depuis longtemps, j'ai enfin fini ! Quatre chapitres, que je posterais tous les deux jours, en espérant bien sûr que ça plaise à des gens. **

**Merci à la grande, à l'unique PiccolinaSandra qui corrige et me soutient dans toutes mes idées farfelues ! **

**Enjoy **

**.II.**

Poudlard était un cliché. Une école bon chic, bon genre, catholique, avec surtout des enfants de riches et quelques enfants de classe moyenne, pour faire croire à une équité sociale et au mérite.

Il y a Draco l'aristocrate, le cliché. Riche à foison, étudiant tout en sachant qu'il reprendrait les rênes de l'entreprise paternelle. Juste assez intelligent pour s'entourer des bonnes personnes. Juste assez rusé pour les choisir bonnes mais pas trop non plus.

Il y avait Blaise, qui avait compris que le corps des femmes recelait des richesses bien plus appréciables que l'argent, mais qui appréciait de pouvoir dilapider son argent pour obtenir des faveurs des femmes. Il disait allier ses deux plaisirs.

Il y avait Théodore, dont le nom était encore éclaboussé par un scandale parental, quand sa mère était partie avec le jardinier. Théodore le discret, Théodore le rusé. Il ne disait rien, sa réussite parlerait pour lui.

Il y avait Pansy. Hautaine, belle dans sa bassesse. Petite fille parfaite jusqu'au bout de ses ongles manucurés. Sourire vissé aux lèvres et la capacité de briser quelqu'un de quelques mots parfaitement dosés, sans jamais hausser la voix.

Il y avait Daphnée, qui cherchait un mari parmi ses camarades, futurs politiciens, chefs d'entreprises, banquier. Elle cultivait son nom et son rang avec rigueur, toujours mineure mais comme déjà épouse d'un nom auquel elle ne devait pas faire honte.

Il y avait Ron qui détonnait dans le décor, son cerveau parfois à la ramasse mais son sens logique à un haut niveau, petit génie des échecs qui lui avait permis de venir se perdre dans un monde dans lequel il n'aurait jamais dû entrer.

Il y avait Harry, enfant de riche qui s'ignorait, élevé dans la modestie mais dont le nom ouvrait toutes les portes. Harry qui portait son innocence en bandoulière et sa gentillesse comme bouclier.

Il y avait Hermione, la petite fille sage. Un cerveau immense et des livres comme seuls amis. Une intelligence hors du commun qui lui avait ouvert les portes d'un monde hors de portée, qu'elle mettait pourtant à ses pieds.

Ils étaient tous des clichés. Des figures types. Des filles et des garçons comme il y en avait eu des dizaines à Poudlard, et de ce même genre qui continueraient à user les bancs pendant encore des décennies. Des personnages plus que des personnes. Leur rôle était déjà écrit et on pouvait prédire leur vie sans se tromper. Une voie toute tracée, par papa/maman, par la société dont ils étaient issus, par leur propre ambition. Des enfants de bourgeois qui regardaient le monde réel comme des personnes curieuses observeraient un terrarium. Les futurs politiciens de demain, des gens puissants qui feront et déferont le monde.

**.II.**

**(et là, vous vous demandez où je vous emmène. Restez avec moi, promis, ça va être sympa !) N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Et en attendant mercredi, portez-vous bien **

**Potterement vôtre,**

**Math'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. **

**Note :**** Bonjouuuuuuuuur ! **

**Je suis très heureuse des réactions qu'a suscité ce premier chapitre et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ! **

**Merci à ****Neliia****, ****Fleur d'Ange****, ****LeCtriiice2016**** et à ****L Blue Bird**** pour leur review ! **

**Merci à la grande, à l'unique PiccolinaSandra qui corrige et me soutient dans toutes mes idées farfelues ! **

**Enjoy **

**.II.**

Mais chacun était plus que ce qu'il étrennait.

Draco ne comprenait rien aux finances. Pire, ça ne l'intéressait juste pas. Il avait bien conscience que ces chiffres représentaient sa fortune. Mais il n'avait aucun intérêt à jouer avec, à les faire fructifier, à s'essayer à des financements risqués. Cela l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Lui, il voulait être chimiste. Assembler des molécules pour mettre en échec des cellules. Battre la mort, vaincre la maladie.

Blaise se perdait dans la chair pécheresse des femmes, pour tenter d'oublier qu'il ne pensait qu'aux courbes d'un homme. Qu'importe la peau blanche de ses amantes, leurs seins comme de la bakélite, leurs hanches voluptueuses, il ne rêvait que de pectoraux développés, d'épaules carrées, de coups de rein puissants. Même s'il savait que sa famille le renierait s'ils savaient.

Théodore ne se passionnait pour les études que pour oublier le désordre qu'était devenue sa vie. Il est d'autant plus important d'être connu pour ce que l'on a fait, quand toute la société ne vous connaît que pour le comportement scandaleux de votre mère. Alors il étudiait pour leur prouver qu'ils avaient tous tort. Pour oublier sa mère volage et son père alcoolique. Pour oublier que la société blâmait sa mère pour être partie quand ils savaient tous que son père avait la main lourde sur ce qu'il estimait être à lui. Il se noyait dans les études pour oublier que sa mère l'avait abandonné chez un père violent.

Pansy était douée pour les mots. Elle maniait les mots avec délicatesse. Sous sa plume, les propos les plus simples devenaient un manifeste, un pamphlet. Dans sa bouche, les phrases les plus banales étaient une mélodie. Elle pouvait être cinglante ou délicate, distribuer de la joie ou faire resurgir les plus grandes peurs. Au lieu d'écouter les cours ennuyeux ou les propos sans intérêt de sa voisine, elle gribouillait des textes sur des pages de brouillon. Des dizaines de pages qu'elle archivait tout en sachant qu'ils ne seraient jamais plus que ça, les gribouillages d'une gamine ennuyée.

Daphnée avait la politique dans les veines. Quand elle regardait ses camarades, quand elle participait à une soirée mondaine, comme une seconde nature, elle voyait les alliances et les défiances. Elle savait avec qui telle famille se lierait mais savait également leurs faiblesses. Dans ses yeux, les amitiés qui se faisaient et se défaisaient étaient un jeu, une immense pelote de laine qu'elle démêlait avec rapidité et plaisir. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion d'utiliser cette qualité. Elle serait sûrement mariée à un homme persuadé de tout savoir, elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire sur leurs futurs alliés et leurs proches ennemis. Elle était condamnée à voir les relations danser devant ses yeux sans pouvoir participer au ballet.

Malgré la vie parfois difficile, Ron était fier d'être à Poudlard. Dernier fils d'une fratrie de sept enfants, il avait été toute sa vie le frère de. Le frère de quelqu'un de plus drôle, de plus intelligent, de plus cool. Alors il s'était réfugié dans la logique, parce que la logique l'accueillait lui, comme elle n'avait jamais accueilli aucun de ses frères. Jouer aux échecs, c'était aussi naturel que lire un livre pour lui. Et même si arrivé ici, il était devenu l'ami d'Harry Potter, il était décidé à devenir quelqu'un par lui-même. Un jour, ses frères, Harry, Hermione, seront l'ami ou le frère de Ron Weasley.

Harry savait que son nom lui ouvrirait toutes les portes. Et ça l'enrageait. Il ne voulait pas être Harry Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter. Oui, ses parents étaient merveilleux et altruistes et courageux et il n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleure famille. Mais il voulait pouvoir se défaire de ce devoir d'exemplarité qu'on lui avait imposé. On lui avait tellement répété qu'il était chanceux et qu'il devait se montrer digne de son héritage. Il voulait être un adolescent comme tout le monde, hurler des insanités et faire des conneries sans qu'on lui reproche de faire honte à sa famille. Il voulait être un Monsieur Tout-le-monde.

Hermione savait qu'elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde-là. Et elle détestait ça. Elle détestait que le fait qu'elle soit née dans une famille modeste faisait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire partie de ceux qui dessineraient le monde de demain. Elle haïssait ce déterminisme social qui faisait que même ici, dans une école prestigieuse, remplie de gens brillants et/ou riches, on la renvoyait toujours à sa naissance. A ce nom inconnu. Alors, elle avait décidé qu'un jour, tout le monde connaîtrait le nom de Granger. Avec ou sans leur aide, elle imposerait dans les mémoires son nom comme synonyme de la méritocratie et deviendrait pour tous les enfants ambitieux une icône, un modèle qui prouverait que s'ils/elles le voulaient, ils/elles pouvaient réellement devenir qui ils/elles voulaient.

**.II.**

**Voilà pour ce second chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Et en attendant vendredi, portez-vous bien **

**Potterement vôtre,**

**Math'**


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer :******** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.****

****Note :******** Bonsoiiiiir !****

****Je poste en vitesse ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos follows ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !****

****Merci à ********Neliia********, ********Fleur d'Ange******** et ********TriskelleSparrow******** pour leur review !****

****Merci à la grande, à l'unique ********PiccolinaSandra******** qui corrige et me soutient dans toutes mes idées farfelues !****

****Enjoy****

****.II.****

Drago n'était pas devenu un scientifique de renom. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter son père quant à son choix de carrière. La finance l'emmerdait toujours autant mais il se concentrait sur la logique des montages financiers pour tenter de faire abstraction de l'inintérêt absolu de ce domaine.

Blaise avait été renié. Un jour, il avait cédé à ses fantasmes et avait goûté à la peau d'un homme. A partir de ce moment-là, les femmes perdirent définitivement tout attrait. Il réussit à garder son péché secret jusqu'à un après-midi de décembre où sa mère rentra plus tôt à la maison. La position dans laquelle elle trouva son fils avec un jeune éphèbe la rendit ivre de rage. Elle lui donna un ultimatum : se marier avant le printemps suivant et rejoindre le droit chemin ou perdre le nom Zabini. Il choisit d'être libre d'aimer qui il voulait. Il prit le nom d'une vieille tante qui l'accueillit. Il devint un symbole de courage et utilisa sa notoriété pour créer une structure qui accueillait les jeunes .s renié.e.s.

Théodore n'accomplit pas toutes les choses qu'il s'était promis. Il ne devint pas un politicien de génie, ne révolutionna pas le monde de l'économie. Un jour d'été, son père, ivre, le passa à tabac. Le majordome le trouva évanoui dans le salon. Traumatisme crânien. Il mourût après avoir passé deux jours dans le coma. Son père fût arrêté pour homicide involontaire.

Malgré le dogme qui disait qu'une épouse ne travaillait pas, Pansy devint journaliste. D'abord sous un nom d'emprunt, dans le dos de son mari. Ce dernier finit par découvrir son talent pour l'écriture et la poussa à utiliser son nom, à être fière de ce qu'elle écrivait. Elle devint une grande plume pour l'un des journaux les plus respectés du pays. Elle écrivit ensuite des livres sur le monde politique, journalistique, mondain.

Daphné divorça. Après avoir porté le nom d'un autre pendant presque une décennie et l'avoir vu mener leur famille à la catastrophe en étant tout simplement incapable de prendre une bonne décision, elle se servit d'un de ses nombreux adultères pour demander le divorce, la garde des enfants, la moitié de leur fortune et une pension alimentaire. Le jugement rendu, elle reprit son nom de jeune fille et travailla à retrouver une place privilégiée au sein du monde politique. Rapidement, elle devint quelqu'un qui comptait, un avis qu'il fallait partager pendant que son abruti d'ex-mari sombrait dans la déchéance. Elle fit fructifier son héritage et enseigna à ses enfants l'art de l'alliance.

Ron devint un génie des échecs. Mais personne ne connaissait son nom. Les échecs sont un milieu trop fermé pour qu'il existe de réelles célébrités. Le temps passa, il fit son deuil

de cette reconnaissance. Il finit par apprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin des autres pour être quelqu'un. Il aima être le petit frère de cinq hommes merveilleux et le grand frère d'une sœur impétueuse. Il apprécia d'être le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter et adora plus que tout son épouse Hermione Granger.

Harry eut une adolescence difficile. Il enchaîna les conneries. Un jour, il manqua de tout perdre. Un accident de voiture, alors qu'il était ivre. Les passagers de l'autre véhicule eurent tous de graves séquelles. L'un d'eux manqua de finir paralysé. Il ne se remit jamais tout à fait d'avoir failli tuer quelqu'un. Il demanda pardon à ses parents et travailla le reste de sa vie à être quelqu'un de bien. Pas parce qu'il était un Potter mais parce que c'était ce qui était juste.

Hermione devint la première femme Ministre de la Magie. Elle devint surtout la première politicienne issue d'un milieu modeste à être à un poste aussi important. Elle s'évertua, en tant qu'avocate, en tant que défenseure des droits humains, à instaurer partout l'égalité des chances par l'éducation. Pour que notre lieu de naissance ne décide plus de notre avenir.

****.II.****

****Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! Plus qu'un ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Et en attendant dimanche, portez-vous bien :) ****

****Potterement vôtre,****

****Math'****

**PS : oui, cette mise en page ressemble beaucoup au chapitre 2 mais pour ma défense, je devrais déjà être partie et je vais être en retard ^^'' **


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer :******** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.****

****Note :******** Bonjour******** !****

****Voici le dernier chapitre ! Je suis extrêmement contente de l'accueil et des retours que j'ai eu sur cette histoire un peu étrange ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos follows !****

****Merci à ********Fleur d'Ange******** , ********TriskelleSparrow******** et à ********Chl007 pour******** leur review !****

****Merci à la grande, à l'unique ********PiccolinaSandra******** qui corrige et me soutient dans toutes mes idées farfelues !****

****Enjoy****

****RAR Fleur d'Ange : ****

****Merci pour ta review :) Ton compliment me fait rougir. J'ai essayé d'être cohérente et qu'ils ne réussissent pas tous à sortir du chemin qu'on leur avait tracé mais je dois avouer avoir aimé écrire sur leur indépendance et leur libération ****

****J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira aussi ! ****

****Potterement vôtre,****

****Math' ****

****.II.****

Chaque génération des plus grandes fortunes du pays venait user les bancs de l'école Poudlard.

Scorpius Malefoy eut le courage de faire ce que son père s'était refusé. Il dit non à la finance et aux montages véreux pour essayer d'être toujours plus riche. Il devint avocat. Il se rapprocha de la famille Granger-Weasley, à tel point qu'il finit par trouver en Hermione Granger un mentor et en Rose Weasley un amour. Sa mère poussa de grands cris. Son père eut l'air un peu déçu de le voir défendre la veuve et l'orphelin.

Antos ne vécut pas d'idylliques années à Poudlard. L'homosexualité de ses pères rendit ses condisciples méchants, blessants. Il en voulut à ses parents de ne pas être rentrés dans le moule. Mais avec le temps, il comprit que personne ne devrait avoir à rentrer dans un moule. Il finit par haïr la société. Il devint chirurgien et milita pour une réforme de l'accompagnement des personnes homosexuelles dans le milieu médical.

Le nom Nott s'éteignit définitivement.

Amélia hérita de la répartie cinglante de sa mère mais surtout du sens des affaires de son père. De ces deux atouts, elle créa une entreprise qu'elle dirigea pendant des décennies. Elle mena son affaire avec intelligence et réussit à la faire prospérer au-delà de ses espérances.

Miléna et Ambroise apprirent beaucoup de leur mère. De sa compréhension du monde mais surtout, de son indépendance. Elle leur avait appris qu'il fallait réaliser ses envies, et que l'information, c'était le pouvoir. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'Ambroise devint un journaliste réputé et craint et Miléna une haute-fonctionnaire respectée.

Hugo rechercha l'anonymat toute sa vie. Sa mère était Ministre de la Magie, ses oncles, de grands entrepreneurs, sa tante était une star de Quidditch. Lui, il voulait être comme son père, heureux et inconnu. Il devint écrivain. Il écrivait sous un nom qui n'était pas le sien, des vies qui n'étaient pas la sienne et il aimait s'évader du poids d'un nom tout en profitant de l'amour d'une famille.

James, Albus et Lily vécurent avec le poids de leur nom. Bien que leur père essayât de ne pas reproduire les erreurs de ses parents, il échoua. Quoiqu'ils y fassent, leurs gestes étaient scrutés, leurs comportements commentés et cela avait un impact sur leur vie ainsi que sur le nom des Potter. Si Albus et Lily s'y accommodèrent, James emprunta le comportement d'Harry et devint tour à tour enfant capricieux, adolescent révolté. Les choix de James semblaient n'être faits que pour embêter son père et emmerder son nom. Il ne rentra jamais tout à fait dans le moule, il était un révolté dans l'âme, un révolutionnaire de cœur.

Rose ressemblait beaucoup à Hermione. Elle détesta ça pendant une majeure partie de son adolescence. Pour elle, sa mère était un être rigide, brillante mais beaucoup trop exigeante. Il lui fallût du temps pour comprendre que c'était cette exigence qui lui avait permis de se hisser à égalité des riches familles. Elle se révolta aussi. Elle devint avocate, comme sa mère et suivit ses pas pour assurer l'égalité pour tous, qu'importe la classe sociale, leur origine, leur sexe, leur orientation sexuelle ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

****.II.****

****Voilà pour ce dernier chapitre ! A l'origine, il n'existait pas mais j'aimais bien l'idée de voir comment ils avaient, eux qui avait subi l'abandon de leurs rêves, élevé leurs enfants. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ****

****Potterement vôtre,****

****Math'****


End file.
